Please Don't Hurt Me
by Kawaii-Seth
Summary: Sorry! This story got removed somehow so I had to repost it... Seto is being troubled by nightmares from his childhood Y/S
1. Default Chapter

Please Don't Hurt Me  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Seto *cries* I wish. oh well! I'm accepting reviews too please!  
  
"Scream my name boy!" An older voice called out to the boy who was trembling in front of him. "Well. what are you waiting for you piece of shit!?"  
  
The sound of a smack was heard, followed by a scream.  
  
"Please stop! You're hurting me!" The little boy screamed, blue eyes pleading for a savior.  
  
Another smack.  
  
A soul shattering scream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto awoke from his nightmare with a scream. He pulled his knees to his chest and began to sob uncontrollably. "Why? Why am I having these nightmares again?" he whispered into cold night air. He settled down into the covers and closed his blue eyes again. "Please don't hurt me." He whispered in a voice full of sorrow before drifting off to a pain filled sleep.  
  
The next day, Yugi was talking to Joey; Yami was sitting at his desk looking horribly bored; Tea was looking at a magazine with Mai; and Bakura was flirting with Ryou. The teacher walked in and began to call out names for roll call. The only one missing was Seto Kaiba. 'I wonder where he is.' Yami thought to himself.  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//Yes aibou?//  
  
/What do think happened to Seto?/  
  
//I don't know. why do you ask?//  
  
/Well it's obvious that you're worried about him./  
  
//Aibou I told you not to talk about that subject again.//  
  
/But Yami. you love him. I think you shouldn't ignore that./  
  
//I know aibou// /At least check on him after school Yami. Please?/  
  
//Okay aibou. I think that's a good idea.// ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END OF THE DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey was messing with Ryou when he saw Yami walking in the other direction. "Hey Yami! Where ya goin?" he asked out of curiosity. "I'm going to. the store down the street." Yami lied. "Great I'll got wit ya!" he stated enthusiastically. "No!" the pharaoh shouted a bit too loud. "Why not?" "Um. personal items I don't wantanyonetosee." He said in one run on sentence and ran off. "Jeesh. what's his problem?" Joey asked to one in particular and walked off in the same direction Yugi and the others went.  
  
Yami's POV  
  
I don't get it. Why don't I have the courage to tell my own friends whom I love? Is it my problem? Or is it the fact that I'm afraid of they will say? Okay Yami, there's Seto's mansion. prepare yourself to be nervous and out of character. I happen all the time so it's nothing new.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Yami withdrew a long, deep breath as he knocked on Seto's mansion door quietly. 'Come on Yami. It's just Seto. Knock louder!' Yami thought to himself. Yami knocked louder and to his surprise, the door cracked open to reveal a mess of black hair and dark grey eyes. "Hi Yami. What's up?" Mokuba asked. "Nothing much Mokuba. Just came to check up on S-Kaiba." Yami mentally slapped himself for almost using Kaiba's first name in front of Mokuba. Mokuba's face fell suddenly and he whispered "There's something wrong with him Yami. I. I don't know what to do. Last night I heard him crying, but I didn't go check on him because he usually tells me that he's fine. I didn't want to hurt his pride if I saw him crying." Yami bowed his head. "Is he still in his room?" he asked. "Yes." Mokuba replied. "Can I. go see him?" Yami asked. Mokuba's eyes lit up enthusiastically. "Yeah! His room is up the stairs and to the right. I'm going to my friend's house now okay? Bye!" Mokuba bolted off as soon as he finished his sentence.  
  
Yami silently crept though the house towards the stairs. "Up the stairs and to the right." He repeated to himself so he wouldn't get lost. After checking in the bathroom, guestroom, and dance room (A/N: Sorry! Couldn't help but put the dance floor in there. just imagine Seto swaying his hips gracefully to some slow music *drools*) he finally found Seto's room. 'Mokuba could've at least mentioned that there were three other rooms to the right.' Yami growled to himself.  
  
Yami knocked on the door softly. "Seto? Are you in there?" 'Great question Yami' he scolded himself. On the other side of the door, Seto was curled in his bed trembling. 'Oh no. why is HE here?' the brunette thought to himself. "Go away." He tried to shout, but his voice cracked and came out as a more of a plea then anything else.  
  
"Seto. Are you okay?"  
  
"."  
  
"Please let me in."  
  
".No."  
  
"Seto. I want to help you."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Seto. please."  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine. the door's unlocked."  
  
Yami opened the door and tried to find Seto, but all he could see was a lump in the bed. "Seto?" "What?" came the muffled reply from the lump. "Are going to come out?" Yami asked as he walked towards the bed. "No." the brunette replied. "Please?" "." Just then Yami sat down on the bed. Concern shone in his crimson eyes when he felt Seto stiffen next to him. "What happened? And please take that blanket off of your head. You'll suffocate yourself." Yami tried to add some humor to the situation, but when he got no response, he started to panic. "Seto?" Yami asked. "Seto, will you answer me?" No response once again. Seto yelped as the blanket was taken from his unusually cold body. "I thought you were suffocating yourself in there!" Yami shouted as he grabbed Seto roughly by the shoulders and started to shake him. "Don't you dare do that again! . "I thought you were suffocating yourself in there!" Yami shouted as he grabbed Seto roughly by the shoulders and started to shake him. "Don't you dare do that again! You scared the shit out of me!" Yami screamed at the shocked brunette. "Let go of me!" Seto screamed while he tried to squirm out of Yami's grip.  
  
"Seto stop moving!" Yami shouted. Frustration had gotten to Yami's system that was causing Yami to lose his temper. Seto screamed for help and continued to squirm under Yami's hands. "Seto calm your ass down!" Yami tightened his grip. All of the sudden, Seto went limp in his arms and started to sob quietly. "Seto-" Yami began but was interrupted by Seto pleading softly "P-please Yami. d-don't hurt me."  
  
'Oh Ra, he's. he's been abused before. Who did this to him?' Yami thought as he gazed at Seto's frightened form. "Seto. who did this to you?" Yami asked softly. Seto whimpered and tried to pull away from the pharaoh. "Please let me go! Not again. please don't hurt me!" Seto screamed and squirmed, but Yami tightened his grip on the brunette. "Seto. I'm not going to hurt you. Calm down. Please." Yami whispered softly to Seto. When Yami lifted one of his hands to wipe away the brunette's tears, Seto closed his eyes and tensed up. Yami gently wiped the tears off of Seto's pale cheeks and smiled. The pharaoh pulled Seto into a soft embrace and rubbed his back soothingly.  
  
"Now will you explain to me what's going on?" Yami asked. Seto closed his eyes and sighed. "When I was younger, Mokuba and I were adopted by a man named Gozubora Kaiba. He wanted to teach me how to be. coldhearted, so every night he. he. beat me. He left Mokuba alone though. That's what's good about it I guess." Yami's face grew angry at the statement Seto made at the end of his explanation, but ignored it. "So why is that bothering you now?" He asked. ".. Nightmares.." the brunette whispered softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cliffie!! Mwahahahahahahahah!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Notes  
  
So what do you think? Continue? Should I make the next chappie a lemon? If so, should Seto be uke? Or seme? I'll leave it up to the readers! When you review, please state whether want Seto on top or bottom *grins* I'll leave the choice up to you!  
  
Yami: I want to be seme!! Please vote me seme!! PLEASE!!  
  
Seto: *Blush* 


	2. I love you

Chapter two: I'll always be here for you  
  
Well I know it's been awhile and everything, but I've been sooooooo busy lately with normal problems in life ^_^; And the votes are in and Seto will be announced as. . . UKE!!!!! WEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! I would like to thank all of my readers for reviewing and voting on what the couples should be. Personally, seme Yami and I LOVE Uke Seto stories! If anyone knows of any good ones can you please tell me some? All right I'll continue now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Last Time ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now will you explain to me what's going on?" Yami asked. Seto closed his eyes and sighed. "When I was younger, Mokuba and I were adopted by a man named Gozubora Kaiba. He wanted to teach me how to be. coldhearted, so every night he. he. beat me. He left Mokuba alone though. That's what's good about it I guess." Yami's face grew angry at the statement Seto made at the end of his explanation, but ignored it. "So why is that bothering you now?" He asked. ".. Nightmares.." the brunette whispered softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Continuation! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami tightened his embrace on the CEO as he realized how horrible it must be to be plagued by nightmares and images of your childhood and being beaten by a man who was supposed to love his children . . . not beat the shit out of them. Yami gazed at the brunette and felt sorry for him for having to go through all of this.  
  
"Seto? Why didn't you tell anyone about this?"  
  
" . . . Because I didn't want Mokuba to worry and call you."  
  
"Call me? Why are you worried about him calling me?"  
  
"Because he knows that I . . . never mind."  
  
Yami pulled Seto an arms length away from him and frowned. "Seto . . . you know very well that I'll never tell anyone something that you don't want anyone else to know. I'm not going to blackmail you and I will certainly not shove it in your face and leave you to deal with it alone. No matter what it is, I will never leave you."  
  
Seto suddenly pulled away from Yami and glared weakly at him. "So no matter what you won't be mad? You won't ditch me?" Yami smiled at the CEO and nodded.  
  
"So . . . what would you say . . . if I said . . . that I-I love you?" Seto asked with uncertainty in his unusually weak voice.  
Yami was so shocked that he couldn't find his voice to say a simple 'I love you too.' Come on Yami. Say something to him! Yami thought to himself. Yami was struggling with his voice so much that he even forgot to acknowledge the fact that tears were streaming down the CEO's face.  
  
When Yami didn't respond to Seto's confession, Seto took it as a rejection and let his tears fall once again. "I know . . . how can someone as noble as you ever love a coldhearted snake like me? I'm so fucking stupid! I should've known better then to tell you. Go ahead Yami . . . hurt me! Throw in my face and tell me to fuck off. I don't care anymore . . ." Seto looked away and expected Yami to be disgusted with him. Instead of pushing him away like Seto expected, Yami gently took Seto's chin into his hand and tilted his head so they could make eye contact.  
  
"Seto . . . I could never do that to you."  
  
"Why Yami? Everyone else can . . . why can't you?" Seto asked with sadness clearly evident in his voice.  
  
"Because of this . . ." Yami trailed off as he softly claimed Seto's lips in a passionate kiss. "I love you Seto. That's why I could never hurt you and that's why I'll always be here for you. I'll help you create new, happier memories to enjoy for the rest of your life." Yami smiled as he saw happiness and disbelief flash though the CEO's beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Yami I-"  
  
"Shhhh . . . Seto relax and let me rid you of those horrible nightmares . . . please." Yami smiled. (A/N: I know it's not as hentai as you all wanted it . . . but I'm really trying! This is the first fic I've ever done that's like this ^_^;)  
  
Yami claimed Seto's lips in a hungry yet passionate kiss. Seto's eyes widened considerably, but he closed his eyes and moaned into Yami's mouth and opened his mouth, which was taken almost immediately by Yami's exploring tongue. Soon, their lungs were calling out for much needed air and they needed to part. Panting for air, Yami drew Seto into another softer kiss this time. As they were kissing, Yami gently pushed the CEO down onto the bed beneath him. When Yami broke the kiss, he gazed at Seto's flushed face.  
  
"Seto . . . if you don't want this yet, we can wait."  
  
"Please Yami . . . take me . . . make me yours." Seto pleaded.  
  
Yami smirked and trailed kisses along Seto's jawline while gracefully unbuttoning Seto's silk light blue shirt. When the shirt was unbuttoned, Yami quickly discarded it to the floor and continued sucking on Seto's neck. The pharaoh then trailed hot kisses and nips all the way to Seto's chest. He took one of Seto's nipples into his hot wet mouth and swirled his tongue around it. When Yami bit down lightly on the hardened bud, Seto yelped in response and moaned shortly afterwards. He then moved to Seto's other nipple and gave it the same treatment as the last.  
  
Seto moaned lightly when Yami moved down and dipped his tongue into Seto's navel. Yami smirked to himself and pulled Seto's pajama pants down and threw them to the floor with the neglected shirt. * Just as expected. He wears nothing under. * Yami thought to himself. The pharaoh took time to pull away and gaze down at Seto's bare body. "Beautiful." Yami whispered to no one in particular. Seto blushed and Yami chuckled at how cute he was being. The pharaoh leaned back down and pressed teasing kisses on Seto's inner thigh before taking the tip of Seto's member into his mouth and sucking lightly. Seto hissed and bucked his hips into Yami's mouth.  
  
Yami swirled his tongue all around Seto's member and flicked his tongue at the tip. Yami's tease worked and it sent Seto over the edge with a scream. Yami smiled to himself and swallowed all of Seto's seed. "You taste good koi." Yami whispered. Seto blushed at his new name and smiled faintly at him.  
  
"Come on koi . . . smile." Yami looked Seto in the eyes.  
  
"Yami . . ." Seto whispered.  
  
"Yes koi?"  
  
"Please take me."  
  
"But . . . Seto, I told you that I would never hurt you."  
  
"Please Yami . . . I want to feel completed . . . I want you in me."  
  
Yami gazed into Seto's azure eyes just to make sure that this is what the brunette wanted. Yami spread Seto's legs apart and pushed his index finger through the brunette's entrance. Seto groaned and leaned his head back into the pillow. When Yami pushed a second finger in, Seto felt a little bit of pain. The third finger wasn't as painful as the brunette thought it was going to be. Yami pulled his fingers out of Seto and reached over to the nightstand to grab the bottle of lotion (A/N: And that's how Seto has nice, silky skin! Lol) Yami spread some of the lotion on his member, put the bottle back, and positioned himself in front of Seto's entrance. Yami gently pushed himself into Seto until he was all the way in.  
  
Seto closed his eyes to fight off the tears as they threatened to spill out. Yami looked down to see if Seto was okay, but when he saw the tears run down the brunettes pale cheeks, he instantly felt guilty. "Seto I'm so sorry . . ." Yami whispered as he bent down to kiss the tears away. "Move." Seto whispered. When Yami didn't do anything, Seto bucked his hips up and moaned at the feeling of having Yami within him. Yami threw his head back let a moan escape his throat.  
  
Yami pulled himself out and thrust back in. When the pain subsided a little, Seto wrapped his legs around Yami's waist and moved along with his thrusts. Yami looked down at Seto's flushed face and smiled at the look of pure love shining intensely in his eyes. Yami leaned down and kissed Seto passionately while thrusting in and out of him.  
  
While still kissing Seto, Yami reached in between them and started to stroke Seto along with his thrusts. Seto gasped and moaned into Yami's mouth. Yami broke the kiss and threw his head back and hissed as he released deep inside of Seto, the CEO screamed Yami's name as he came all over Yami's hand.  
  
When Yami recovered from his release he heard Seto sniff. The pharaoh looked down at the CEO and saw tears streaming down his face. "Seto! What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Oh Ra . . . I'm so sorry." Yami took Seto into his arms and started to cradle him like a baby. "What's wrong koi?" Yami whispered with concern in his voice. "Nothing is wrong Yami . . . I just can't believe that someone as honorable as you can love someone like me." Seto cried into Yami's chest. Yami ran his fingers through Seto's silky auburn hair. "I love you Seto. You're not a bad person . . . I used to think that you were, until I realized what you have been through as a child. You're a strong person Seto, but you need let me help you . . . I want to hold you and kiss away your fears and unhappiness for the rest of your life. Will you let me do that?" Yami asked while gazing deeply into Seto's eyes. "Yes Yami. I will." Seto answered while smiling a real smile. Yami smiled back and kissed Seto tenderly.  
  
When the kiss was over, Yami lay down on the bed and took Seto into his arms. Seto rested his head on Yami's chest and closed his eyes.  
  
"Hey Yami?"  
  
"Yes koi?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too my koi."  
  
Alrighty! I finished my first lemon!!!!!!!!! YAY! How was it? I know it wasn't as good as you wanted it, but I really tried! Should I make some sort of continuation for it? Please review! Thankies for reading! 


End file.
